


Out of Focus

by TheDaedalusClub (K_Maru)



Category: Katana Zero
Genre: Gen, Time Loop, dialogues and dialogues, it's only film shooting stories, out of character in an acceptable range(?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Maru/pseuds/TheDaedalusClub
Summary: A what-if: "Katana ZERO" is a film, and they are all actors.





	Out of Focus

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first English fic. I'm sorry for the possible grammar mistakes. I tried to write something funny but it seems that I failed.

**1**  
"Fuck you," he said.  
He waited for a fist to hit him in the face. But nothing happened.  
He opened his eyes."Fuck," said V, holding his head. "That's the next fucking part's line. How many more times do you want us to reshoot?"

 **2**  
"Here's the thing: I don't actually speak Russian," says V.  
Snow spurted the tea out. "What did you say?"  
"When Leon came to me and said, 'are you going to do this or not?' I said, 'of course,' he said, 'you speak Russian?' and I said, 'count on me' , but I don't know any words except swear words and 'хлебец'."  
"But you did speak fluent Russian in the film."  
"That's the point. So as soon as I got the offer I took a crash course in Russian right away. Shh, don't tell them."  
"All right. You never cease to amaze me. Would you be so kind as to bring the tea?"

 **3**  
Fifteen was so tall that on the first day he entered the crew, he hit his head on the doorframe.  
"If you get a scar on your head, we'll have to switch roles. "Zero tosses him an ice pack. "If you unluckily got a memory loss, it would be more appropriate."  
"No, it's not appropriate." said Fifteen. "If you lose your memory, you'll have to learn your lines again."

 **4**  
Once again the little girl can't watch the film she cast in. Oh, the ratings.

 **5**  
Al-Qasim really did lose a tooth. The dentist's fee was on Leon's account.

 **6**  
"Are you sure this won't end getting a copyright lawyer's letter?" Headhunter stared doubtfully at "the Coffin Head" ."And the studio is even called 'Quiet Hills'."  
"I think you should worry more about that 'Hokutou Hakuryakun(北斗百裂拳)' ," Fifteen rapped on the table. "Hello! I'd like another Apple Martini, please."

 **7**  
"Ouch!"  
"What's going on?"  
"Sorry doctor, the paperweight fell on my foot."

 **8**  
Leon was so pleased with the special effects of his death scene that he watched it six or seven(or more) times.

 **9**  
Secrets, and more:  
Fifteen's favorite music genre: ragtime. (Headhunter: "That's old-fashioned.")  
Snow played the guitar very well. For the next film she planed for a musical. (V: "There really ARE movies where you hit someone with a guitar.")  
V sneezed almost three dozen times while filming the scene of getting high in the car, causing a dozen of shoots to be wasted.  
In the bar scene, zero WAS drunk indeed. It's nice to be able to get it down with just one shoot.  
The photo on the doctor's desk is his family in the reality.  
Leon von Alvenslben slept only three hours a day. The dark circles on his face are really not the result of makeup.  
Josh Roth almost broke his leg because he nearly missed the crash pad.  
Headhunter occasionally returned to the set with home-made cookies that were a little burnt. Although the appearance of the cookies was not quite good, they still tasted nice.  
Lines like "He is not the Dragon; I am" were improvised. Surprised?

 **10**  
The clock in the room stopped. To her, time had come to a stop just like the broken clock. Her vacation is now unlimited and she can watch a whole day, a whole week of wildlife documentaries.  
But time didn't stop for the things around her. The apples got holes and rotted, the tropical fish floated on the surface of the water, its belly glowed with bloat, the plants had all drooped their branches. They were drying out, sometimes speckled, and even though she watered and fertilized them carefully, with a slight shook of these leaves-- they all died.  
When the rabbits slipped away, there was nothing for people to eat. People kill their dogs or cats for the meat. But cats didn't taste good. As a result the cats were put aside. You only think of cats when there's a rat.  
One day after the cat had been dormant for seven years, someone knocked on the door and asked her if she needed a job. A job that will remind her of her old life. Go to hunt for their heads, he said. Isn't that your name is for?  
"Go to hunt for their heads, he said. Isn't that your name is for? -- So this is what you've been doing. Fanfictions?"  
"Oh, I can explain--" The receptionist winked.  
"Nice fics. Thank you." Said Headhunter. "I wonder if there's more of it..."

 **11**  
"You've got a lot of lines," Fifteen tossed a bottle of mineral water to Zero between takes. "The script book looks three times as thick as mine."  
"thanks-- and I got to learn all of them by my heart."

 **12**  
"You've got a lot of lines," Headhunter said, taking the towel Zero handed her. "The script book looks three times as thick as mine."  
"A lot of the lines are similar. I was confused about the mansion scene several times."

 **13**  
Get up.

 **13**  
"Get up..."  
"Ugh... Sorry! I'm awake!"  
Zero almost fell out of his chair. He hasn't slept in 28 hours.

 **13**  
"Get up..."  
"Ugh... Sorry! I'm awake!"  
Zero almost fell out of his chair. He hasn't slept in 28 hours.  
"This is the part where should you say, 'I want answers, V' . But I don't think I should help you with your lines any more for you look so sleepy." Said Snow. "Get some rest, Zero."

 **13**  
"Get up..."  
"I want answers, V."  
"...It's me. Remember?"

 **13**  
"Get up..."  
"Get the fuck up."  
"I'm up."  
"Good. I expected more out of the infamous 'Dragon'! To think I looked up to you. Well, any last words?"  
"Don't be late for your dates, V."  
This time it's Fiften who ran the lines for him. "At last! For once you didn't get these lines mixed up. "  
"I've memorized it a thousand times. "  
"A thousand times. Wasn't that a bit too much?"  
"One thousand, three hundred and twenty-seven times, to be exact," said Zero.  
"You're kidding." Fifteen stopped smiling now.  
"I'm not kidding."  
Fifteen stared at his face as if trying to read something in it that suggested ZERO WAS JOKING.  
"Yes. You're not kidding." he repeated."I can tell. Did you recall anything?"

 **13**  
"What a waste of fucking time. I'm gonna be late for my date."  
"I bet she's ugly." (Snow made faces when she heard this.)  
"Hmm... Ugh, what's my nex line?"  
"'Shut the fuck up', V. And you shoot."

 **132**  
"Get the fuck up."  
"I'm not here for Chronos, I'm on it. Don't miss your date, V."  
"What the fuck...?"

 **1328**  
"Fuck you."  
"Fuck you too. Mr. Kissyface, cut off his head, put the body in cement."  
One thousand, three hundred and twenty-eight. He then heard gunshots.

**Author's Note:**

> For the title: "Old soldiers never die, they just go out of focus." -- _Slightly out of Focus_ , Robert Capa


End file.
